not just teens
by sea-of-fandoms
Summary: three avengers are send to fetch some teens, but things don't go as planned. cannon ships and clintasha. rated T because i'm not sure what will come...
1. Chapter 1

**P.O.V.: Clint Barton**

This was a weird afternoon, even compared to the avenger standard it was unusual, which said a lot. Fury had send agent Barton, together with Tony and Steve, on a mission to get some teens, TEENS for god's sake. The three avengers had thought it was an easy job. Fury had told them not to underestimate them and if they had just listened to him.

They soon found three of the kids in central park. The Asian boy, Frank Zang, the Latino kid Leo Valdez and the dark girl Hazel Lévesque. The guys were arguing in a very weird way, it went like this:

"I would not make me angry if I were you Frank or I might 'accidently' burn that precious little stick of yours." Leo said, but franks comeback was just as abnormal: "you know that weird bug in your room yesterday? That's right, I know about your fear of rattlesnakes." when Clint looked at his teammates, they looked just as confused as him. "I'll take the girl, I don't trust tony around young maidens anymore." Steve said. "I'll give you support from the trees." Clint noted, and with that, they split up.

From his branch, Clint saw Steve sneaking up on the girl, but she heard him approaching in some impossible way, so he quickly threw his shield Frisbee style to knock the girl out. Then the weirdness began. The girl flicked her hand and the shield changed course, and slammed in Steve's face, knocking him out cold **(A\N: I hereby officially name vibranium a precious metal)**. Tony seemed to have problems with the boys too. He sent a beam of pure fire, a new upgrade to his armour, at the Latino boy, but he remained unaffected, then Tony's armour began to glow as if it was heated, a lot. Clint just heard one slightly robotic scream and then tony was down too. Clint quickly shot an arrow to the Asian kid, who seemed like an easy target. Wrong, very wrong. Just before the arrow would hit the boy, he turned into a bird. A hawk, Clint noted. The hawk spotted him and attacked, but he shot the animal in its wing. Although the bird was wounded, it managed to claw clits left eye, his bad eye luckily, and Clint fell of the branch ant everything went black.

**P.O.V.: Jason Grace**

When hazel, frank and Leo came back from their mission to get us some celestial bronze, we all were a bit shocked. Frank was in horse form carrying three men in strange outfits. One was wearing a weird red-white-blue suit, and had a bump on his head, one was wearing an iron suit, which looked burned, and one had a cut on his left eye, and was bleeding. "What the heck happened?" was Percy's response to this sight. "We kind of got attacked by these mortals, but they were no match for this supreme commander over here!" said Leo. "Do I have to remind you that you only took out one of them, and that hazel and I did the other two?" said frank, who had dropped the guys on the deck and changed back to normal. "You're just jealous." Leo said teasing. Frank just turned into a snake, a rattlesnake Jason guessed, and Leo got whiter than Nico, which says a lot.

Nico suddenly tensed. "What's wrong Nico?" hazel asked worried. "That's Steve Rogers." he said pointing to the red-white-blue guy. "He is better known as captain America, he was my hero when I was eight." realisation was visible on the faces of hazel Annabeth and Percy. "Can someone please explain what is so special about that?" piper asked not understanding. "Eh... Fun story... I'm kind of officially 83 years old..." "WHAT?!" "Like I said, I am 83 years old; I'm born in the forties. My sister, my full sister, and I were put into lotus casino when I was ten. We stayed for what seemed a few months, while it was actually 70 years. This guy is from the forties too." at this point everyone was shocked, half of the crew about Nico's age, the other half about the age of this so called captain America.

"Let's get them below deck, these guys need medication before we can interrogate them." the guys quickly got them in some locked rooms and coach treated their wounds, while hazel, frank and Leo told them what happened and they all waited for their prisoners to wake up.

**P.O.V.: Clint Barton**

Clint woke up to the feeling of pain. His left eye felt like it was on fire. When he looked around, he noticed that his vision was not as 3D as normal, and slightly shifted to the right. When he held his head in his hands, trying to remember what happened, he felt a piece of cloth over his left eye. He looked into the only mirror in the room, and saw that there was an eye patch over his left eye and claw marks beneath it. Clint suddenly remembered everything. The kids, the hawk and falling from his branch. His door opened and in the door opening was a Cherokee girl, Piper Mclean her file had said, she asked him some questions and the answers just flooded out, Clint didn't want to tell the truth, but it was like he didn't have a choice.

After the short interrogation, he was brought to a mess hall where Steve Tony and the other teens that they had to get were waiting for him. "Sorry for your eye, it was an accident, I tried to knock you out of that tree without harming you." frank said. "So Hawkeye lost an eye by a hawk?" tony asked teasing, but seemed to shut up when the blond boy, Jason, lifted his hand as to lay on Tony's shoulder. "Afraid of a teen, Tony? That one is new." Clint chuckled. "He is a human taser!" was Tony's reply to this insult. "As fun as it is to watch this 'soap', I advise you to shut up before this ends up bad for you guys." the oldest boy said. It was silent. "Ok, let's start with telling you what we know about you so you don't have to lie. We know that you are part of a group called the avengers, which is part of the government organisation SHIELD." a girl with blond hair and grey eyes said "you mission was to capture us and bring us to you base, but you failed hard. Clint here is an archer and once worked in a circus, tony is ironman and a multimillionaire and Steve is captain America and comes from the forties." the three avengers stared at her in awe. "You don't seem so shocked about me being around a hundred years old." "We've met weirder." the demigods said. "Okay..." was Steve's reply.

The teens agreed to come to the SHIELD helicarrier where they would explain everything. The ship wouldn't land on the base for safety reasons. Percy and Annabeth went on something like e a winged horse, Jason grabbed piper and just jumped overboard, frank turned into a dragon and Leo and hazel rode on him to the base, tony went iron man style and Nico grabbed Clint and Steve and shadowtraveled to the rest. Clint had no idea how everyone came there unharmed, but his mind had stopped processing all this weird stuff, so he lead the eight teens to the meeting hall.

**A\N: I might not update this story for a while because I'm unsure how to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V.: Tony Stark**

When we came into the meeting room an agent told us that we would have to wait a while until director Fury and some of the other avengers came. While we waited I used my phone to hack into SHIELD and see why we had to get these teens. They seemed to be involved with a few freak incidents all over America, in Rome and in Greece. They would just pop op, something would happen and they would disappear, just to turn up somewhere else. Tony figured out it had something to do with the flying ship. He had to admit, that thing was awesome.

Tony looked up from his phone and found out that the teens were busy. Percy was running his finger along the edge of his glass of water, somehow creating a whirlpool. Annabeth was drawing what seemed battle plans on the table. Piper seemed in thought, sometimes narrowing her eyes at birdface. Jason was leaning against a wall, tossing a coin, which he was really good at. Nico was sitting in a dark corner, turning some kind of figurine in his fingers. Frank and Hazel were just talking a bit and Leo was pulling tools and bits of metal out of his tool belt and was building something with it. "What are you makin'? He asked and Leo told him to wait and see.

The Natasha came in and as soon as she saw birdface she rushed over to him and demanded what happened to him. He answered that he got his left eye clawed out by a hawk. Natasha then asked if he could still shoot and he said that there was being worked on. Tony noticed that, as soon as Tasha came in, Piper had jerked up and that a smile had crept on her face. Then Leo finished his project and it had become a wind up bug. He wound it up and it flew three circles around the table before landing on Tony's head and closing its little legs around a strand of his hair. He tried to take it off but it was attached too well. "Take it off. Now." he demanded Leo who grinned saying he couldn't but that it would detach itself after two hours, which pissed of Tony. A lot.

**P.O.V.: Natasha Romanov**

Then Fury entered with Bruce and the meeting started. Annabeth asked us what we knew about Greek and roman mythology and most of it had heard some of it, Bruce and Tony more than the rest, and then she said that all the stories and the gods were real and that they were children of those gods, demigods. Fury asked who their immortal parents were and they named them. Percy was a son of Poseidon, which gave him hydro kinesis, the ability to breathe underwater and made him able to talk to horses and water animals. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena which made her really smart and made her good at planning battle strategies and weaving. Jason was a son of Jupiter which gave him aero- and elcetro kinesis. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, which gave her the ability to charmspeak and sense love. The last part was mostly directed to Clint and Natasha, which made Natasha wonder if Piper had noticed she might like Clint. Nico said he was a son of Hades and could control and call up ghosts, skeletons and shadows and he could shadowtravel, which was stepping into one shadow and emerging from another at any place in the world. Frank was a son of Mars and he could plan fights and change into any animal including a dragon. Natasha figured out he wounded her friend and she got angry but the archer gave her a look that said that he would explain later. Hazel was a daughter of Pluto and could control precious metals and gems. At last, Leo told them he was a son of Hephaestus. He could build about everything out of metal, including the flying ship, and he could set himself and other things on fire or heat them up.

The demigods agreed to stay on the helicarrier for a few days, as long as it didn't take off. The meeting was finished and everybody left and an agent took the demigods to their rooms. Natasha went to Clint's room. They had to talk. Clint explained what exactly happened and that he shot frank is his wing, which caused frank to hit his eye instead of just pushing him. Natasha understood that but she was still worried. She wasn't sure if she would stay if Clint was forced to leave. "It'll be all right Tasha. No need to worry 'bout me." "I'm just scared you will leave..." as a response, Clint kissed Natasha, for which she would snap his neck if he had been someone else, and said: "I could never leave you. I'd rather kill myself." "I love you" Natasha whispered from the bottom of her heart and Clint assured he loved her too. "You want to spy on the demigods? I know how to get to their rooms via the ventilation." he then asked, and they climbed up the ventilation shaft towards the technical lab that Leo had claimed.

**A\N: sorry it was a bit short. It just came out perfectly like this.**


End file.
